Game Equations
This section is for in game calculations for the complex equations for in game mechanics Hit and Evade Base hit is 4 while base evade is 1. Add any static (numbers) bonuses together and then add the percentage modifiers together and apply them to the numbers. The minuses from Physical Damage and Damage seem to work differently... More is needed on this * HM = Hit Modification(s) * NH = New Raw Hit * T% = Total percent(s) * FH = Final Hit * EM = Evade Modification(s) * NE = New Raw Evade * FE = Final Evade formula (4 + HM) * (100% + %M) = NH * T% = FH (1 + EM) * (100% + %M) = NE * T% = FE FH / (FH + FE) = what you see on screen NOTE: game doesn't round percents, . example(s): player used a spear attack with physical damage link on it and has warrior trait at level 12. (4 + -1) * (100% + 41%) = 3 * 1.41 = 4.23 -no change in foe's evasion- 4.23 / (4.23 + 1) = 80% hit rate on display (due to the game's rounding) pet with 3 traits for hit rate (+8% +8% +16%) and one for evade (+8%) uses a speed buff that does +5.5 , +13.5%. (4 + 5.5) * (100% + 8% + 8% + 16% + 13.5%) = 9.5 * 1.455 = 13.82 (1 + 5.5) * (100% + 8% + 13.5%) = 6.5 * 1.215 = 7.9 13.82 / (13.82 + 1) = 93% hit rate 4 / (4 + 7.9) = 33% evasion (the FOE'S hit rate to the above pet) *(please add in example for speed link in parry, should work the same) *If someone knows or can figure out the formula for Max PP and/or Max HP please add it* Physical Damage Absorption Formula Here is my theory for the formula for damage absorption. Damage taken = Base damage – (base damage*(armor/(armor+100))) This would mean that at 20 armor, one would take 5/6 (~83%) of the damage. At 50 armor, one would take 2/3 (66%) of the damage. At 100 armor, one would take 1/2 (50%) of the damage. At 150 armor, one would take 2/5 (40%) of the damage. At 200 armor, one would take 1/3 (33%) of the damage. At 250 armor, one would take 2/7 (~29%) of the damage. Starstorm angel 18:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Condition Resistance Formula All critters get a base resistance of 1. This means that any enemy attempts to cast conditions on them will have their durations reduced by 1 turn. The condition resistance traits such as Resilient, Dumb, Unlucky will affect this number. Starstorm angel 15:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Someone please edit this and wiki-format it, I dunno how. Sorry for putting it in the wrong section. -Written by Xetna --- If anyone feels like it, make a table using the formula once you figure it out. Formula for calculating the least amount of Sp (skill points) and the set-up needed to make sure a pet always has enough PP (power points) for casting both Strength+Speed and Confuse+Dispel(level 1) at certain levels, assuming that it's not dispelled, confused, or interrupted in any way. -This formula is for use with creatures WITHOUT conjurer/focus. If you have conjurer, put skill points into it after all durations are 6.05, and you're pretty much good to go. There are several variables which must be accounted for: -Number of durations available (generally speaking, the more, the better), which affects PP cost and therefore SP cost, too. D ---Points put into durations to make them all the same amount of turns. N --- Points put only into Confuse's duration. -Level of the skill, and because of the level, S --- Entire PP cost of the Strength+Speed+Durations skill C --- Entire PP cost of the Confuse+Dispel(level1)+Durations skill. T ---The starting amount of turns to make them all the same number, rounded down, because I'm assuming 1 turn doesn't count for PP recovery. (6.05 becomes 6) I'm not sure if while using a skill PP is recovered. This is for keeping it simple, but if you want to do it with 6.05 turn Strength/Speed and 8.05 turn Confuse (Confuse is problematic with 0.2 turns added per level), you'll need to modify the formula a bit. 5 --- The amount of Power Points you recover every turn. Yippee. 1 --- Accounts for the PP recovered during T + D turns. (5T - S) - The amount of PP recovered in T turns, subtracted by the total PP cost of Strength/Speed combo. --- To make it easier to calculate, all the durations have to be started off the same. In general, putting points into only Confuse is more skill point efficient up to level 10, but D is there in the case that you actually have to raise it by a level to increase efficiency, which can happen with higher skill levels. You want to start off the calculations with the smallest T possible, because PP efficiency can decrease if T is too high. The total PP recovered must equal the PP cost for Confuse, so: Simplified Version: C = ( 1 + N/T ) (5T - S) ---> Solving for N [ C / (5T - S) - 1 ] T = N Plug in the values and solve for N, then round up, and that's how many more skill points you need to add to Duration only on Confuse. Adding in varying Duration additions. (Notice that adding 1 point of durations adds more pp cost to everything and 1 turn to everything. Check the formulas for different values of D (recommended to use a calculator). (C + D) = ( 1 + N/(T + D) ) (5+ D - S - 2D) ---> Solving for N (C + D) = (1 + N/(T + D) ) (5T + 3D - S) [ (C + D) / (5T - S + 3D) - 1 ] (T + D) = N Example: LEVEL 5 - CDSS 6 durations ---BASE VALUES 6.05 turns 12 SP - 46 PP 30 base PP recovery SS4 - 22 PP CD2 - 24 PP [ (C + D) / (5T - S + 3D) - 1 ] (T + D) = N ( (24 + D) / (30 - 22 + 3D) - 1) (6 + D) = N ( (24 + D) / (8 + 3D) - 1 ) (6 + D) = N D=0, n=12 turns, 24 SP needed D=1, n=8.9->9 turns, 24 SP needed D=2, n=6.8->7 turns, 25 SP needed So for level 5, the ideal set-up is: Level 5 in Confuse, Strength, Speed; 2 durations on all of them; level 13 duration on confuse, and no points put into Strength/Speed durations, or level 10 duration on Confusion and level 2 duration on strength/speed. --- The formula may need validifying. credits for information here -Nelagend -AzureTW -soul4hdwn Category:Critter Forge Category:Main